pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Bell Renjoji
Bell Renjōji (蓮城寺 べる, Renjouji Beru) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She is a perfectionist in both violin and Prism Shows due to constant pressure from her mother and is the first of her world to perform a four chained jump in a tournament. Bell is able to perform a seven chained jump, the most consecutive jumps, making her the top Prism Star of her world and the Prism Queen. Appearance :See also: Bell Renjōji/List of Outfits Bell has a tall figure in contrast to Naru. She has long, bright red hair and sharp, light blue eyes. Personality Bell is very confident, mature and a professional when it comes to any audition or competition. She speaks very politely all the time, but usually scares people off with her words when she in a bad mood. Bell is a popular and capable student of Edel Rose, but is also very intimidating because of her number one status. Many of her underclassmen admire her because she is great at just about anything. In fact, Bell is considered as a "Lonely Queen" by Hiro Hayami because her number one status keeps her far away from everyone else. She is striving to stay at the top in both Prism Shows and violin believing otherwise there will be no point and also trying to keep up with her mother's expectations of being a perfect child. History While being good at academics and sports due to constant pressure, she was always alone. One afternoon, she looked at her test in tears and Wakana, who had just transferred into the school, walked in the room cautiously as she was rumored to be scary. When Wakana saw her in tears, she asked Bell why she was crying even though the scored 98 on her test. Bell answered because it wasn't 100 that her mother would be mad at her. Even though Wakana tried to comfort her, Bell continued to cry as she was afraid to go back home and Wakana came up with a plan. When Bell received Wakana's test score, she was asked to do as Wakana says. Bell returned home showing her mother Wakana's test of 85 and her mother was furious until she saw that it wasn't her name on the test. Wakana rang the doorbell to return Bell's test score which she "accidentally" took home and started talking to her mother in a completely different personality and nature that wasn't hers. After making up excuses to try and show that Bell did good, her mother understood Bell's effort. When it was night, Bell told Wakana not to tell anyone she was crying and thanked her. Not long after that, Wakana told Bell that she had to change schools again, and Bell started crying. Seeing her cry, Wakana managed to convince her parents to not change schools and called out to her on her way to school when she was supposed to leave. On that day, Bell apologized to Wakana that she won't be able to do anything after school because she had to practice her Prism Show for the Edel Rose entrance exams. She asked if Wakana was interested so that they can enter together. Wakana, although she hesitated at first, said she would if she was with Bell. On the day of the entrance exams, she meets Otoha who had forgotten her shoes and lends her a pair. After passing the exam, she practices on the rink with Wakana and sees Otoha watching her. When Bell goes up and talks to her, Otoha gives back the shoes and Bell said she could keep it. She suggested that they all practice together and gave a pair to Wakana so that the three had a matching set of shoes as a sign of friendship. As they all went to practice, Bell noticed that Wakana was always having fun. Wakana told her that because she was with her and Otoha that she was always having fun and Otoha and Bell agreed. At one point, Otoha served her tea for the first time, and Bell replied that it was delicious. Otoha explained that the temperature was the most important key to making it delicious and started to pamper her after that to see her smiling. Bell had also started to use her after that to do many tasks and develop a habit of ordering her around. Otoha had also started to develop a habit of apologizing to her if she didn't to things right and Wakana had took fortune telling and gave her interesting readings from time to time. Synopsis Middle School Manager Audition On the day of Prism Stone's audition, Bell Renjōji appears at the end of the line to take over from Otoha, who was there to save her spot. As Otoha was last in line, she constantly starts apologizing, but Bell tells her to stop because the other people in line might get the wrong idea. As everyone else in line admires her presence, she explains to Wakana that she is just taking the audition to kill time and asks for a reading. Wakana foretells that she will have an unexpected rival awaiting. When Bell introduces herself to the owner, she immediately knew the Prism Star she is. Throughout the rest of the audition, Bell impresses the owner with her talents, achievements and goals. However, during the final evaluation where she is supposed to perform a Prism Show, she watches the performance of Naru who was to perform before her and witnesses her Prism Live. When a mysterious girl comes out of nowhere performing four consecutive Prism Jumps during the Prism Live, Bell becomes shocked at seeing the goal she had been trying to achieve all her life right in front of her eyes. Meeting Prism Stone Outside of Dear Crown, Bell stopped Wakana from accusing Naru as the girl who performed four consecutive jumps telling her that it was another girl. She congratulates Naru on the shop's opening who responds to her with thanks, but also with no idea of who she is. Bell becomes angry that she doesn't recognize her and the people around her are shocked as well. When Ann claims that their store's Easter event will beat Dear Crown, Bell becomes interested and accepts their invitation. She arrives at the show only to see Ito performing a rock concert stating that she thinks Ito's quite skilled, but is not satisfied. Later when Naru performs Prism Live with Rinne, the girl who performed four jumps, she ends up becoming satisfied with her arrival. After the debut of Ann's My Song, Bell joins Wakana into Prism Stone who claims the song is hers. After they find out how Ann and Wakana both got a song, Bell watches a dance battle between Hiro representing Wakana and Kazuki representing Ann to see who gets the right to sing the song. During the dance battle, Bell notices that Kazuki had injured his leg wondering what had happened and he falls after completing a Prism Jump. Soon, Ann claims her right to the song when Kōji, the writer of the song arrives. Afterwards, Wakana and Hiro remind her that they set the whole thing up not for the song, but to see something interesting and Bell leaves satisfied. Bell is still interested in Rinne's four jump chain and Wakana comes up with an idea to find out if the chain is real or magic. They decide to invite Prism Stone at Edel Rose's stage where doing magic tricks will be impossible. When the three of them come without Rinne, Bell decides to call off the program so that they will be forced to find her. Later, three becomes two and Bell asks them to get a hold of Rinne once again, but Ito appears to reveal their scheme without mentioning that Otoha told her. Bell decides to let go of Rinne's performance for a Prism Show battle between Wakana and Ann. When a storm comes before the dance battle, Rinne appears performing a Prism Show of her own and a four jump chain to prove that her jumps was in fact real. Dreaming Session Tournament A month before the Dreaming Session tournament, Bell and her team go to apply and she encounters Naru and her team who are going to apply as well. Ito explains that she and Naru are applying, but won't actually be competing and they are only doing it for Ann's battle with Wakana. Bell becomes angry and tells them that applying for something pointless is only causing trouble for other people and leaves calling off the battle between Ann and Wakana. After practicing for Dreaming Session, Hiro calls Bell to tell her that he got Naru to enter and compete seriously, which was a plan for Bell to crush her there so she'll never want to enter a tournament again. When the Dreaming Session finally arrived, she met Naru there who apologizes saying she wanted to see a new world. When they start drawing numbers to decide which teams will compete, Bell's team is automatically placed first on the tournament bracket as the winners of the last tournament. Because no team wanted to face Bell's, they end up competing with Naru who chose their spot last. When it's time for Bell to perform up against Naru, she leaves the waiting room thanking Otoha for calling her. On the way to the stage, she tells Wakana that it's a shame she didn't perform three jumps and Wakana responds that she only performed two to let Bell show off. When Bell arrives on stage, she immediately takes control of the atmosphere bringing color to the crowd and performing a three jump chain. After her performance, she turns to look at Naru with a scary expression. When Naru arrives on stage, she starts crying, crushed by the tournament like Bell expected. However, after a song from Kōji, Naru completes a three jump chain as well and Bell is shocked believing it to be impossible. Since Naru went over the time limit, Bell wins and her plan had the reverse effect making Naru want to enter more tournaments. When Naru reaches out to shake her hand, she slaps it telling her that she hates people like her and leaves. After Dreaming Session After the Dreaming Session tournament, Otoha ended up receiving more fan mails than Bell, so Bell decides it's time for her to form a team of her own removes her from the team. When she saw that Otoha had taken off on her own and found a place at Prism Stone, she offered her to return, but Otoha thanked her which she assumed was a "goodbye". Because Bell's performance at the Dreaming Session was the most amazing, the General Manager of Dear Crown invited her to perform on their stage. However, as Otoha wasn't with her, she tried to manage her own schedule by expanding her practice time which resulted in a fever. Although Bell didn't fully recover in time, she continued to proceed with the performance in order to please her mother Ritsu Renjōji. Before Bell went on stage, Otoha appeared to take care of her fever and she managed a successful performance. On returning, Otoha had come to see her again, but Bell told Otoha to never appear in front of her again as she had "betrayed" her. When Bell returned to the waiting room, Wakana appeared and gave her Otoha's notebook which she used to handle her schedule; however she had also said that Bell used to be able to say "thank you" and left. Bell then opens the notebook and holds it towards her. After performing at the Heartbeat Days Session by herself as the winner of the Dreaming Session tournament, Hijiri Himuro announced that there will be an upcoming tournament called the Try! Groovin' Session where teams must dance together in a group of three and where Prism Lives will finally be scored. With only Wakana in her group, she decides to hold an audition for her third member. After one audition, she wasn't pleased with any of the candidates and decides to use a girl who had been serving her tea while Otoha was gone. With that girl, as she looked very much like Otoha, Bell dressed her up in feminine clothing and tied her hair into pigtails to present her in front of the real Otoha. When Bell did that, Otoha ran off crying and Wakana called her cruel. Even though she finally had a third member, Bell wasn't satisfied with her skills and drove her off the team with her strict attitude. When Otoha witnessed the girl running off and crying as she left the group, Bell told her that they would be having a second audition for a third member. Unexpectedly, Otoha asks Bell if she could audition and she allows her. During the audition, although she wasn't perfect, Otoha did not run off like the other contestants when being yelled at and performs Prism Live in front of both Bell and Wakana. When realizing her confidence, Bell accepts her back into the team. Bell Rose Because Prism Lives will be scored at the Try! Groovin' Session tournament, Bell's mother asks if she could perform one. Under pressure, she responds with a "yes" and her mother tells her that she will be performing it at a birthday party which will be sooner than the Try Groovin' Session. Before the party, she meets Megumi who wanted Naru at her party instead to see the Prism Live. Although she tried to keep sane, Bell starts breaking vases and ripping out pillows out of depression and anger when in the waiting room. Rinne comes in and tells her that she needed love to perform the Prism Live; but Bell didn't believe her. Otoha and Wakana come in after that worried and tells her that she needs honesty and freedom respectively. Bell thanks them, however on stage, she fails the Prism Live and tries countless attempts only to fall in front of many famous people and humiliate herself. Her mother who had been watching orders Bell off the stage and she meets Otoha and Wakana with shame. Soon, she is dragged out of the building by her mother who still had to finish apologies to all the attending guests. When Bell tells her that she will be able to succeed the Prism Live before the Try! Groovin' Session, her mother got mad with her and said "Your Prism Shows are over now!". Bell was also told that she would be studying abroad in France in order to focus solely on the violin. When Wakana calls Bell to confirm her location, she tells her that she has no right to be with her and hangs up. Otoha, Wakana and Hiro panics when they cannot find Bell and starts to worry. Prism Stone is also aware that she is gone. When walking home, Naru follows Rinne who immediately find her sitting on a swing and Naru calls Otoha and Wakana to assure that she is fine. Bell asks Naru how she could be so loved even though she always has it easy, and Naru responds that many people love Bell for who she is as well including Naru herself. Because she had been an inspiration in terms of Prism Shows to Naru, both her and Rinne thank Bell. Otoha and Wakana call out to her saying they were worried and follows her home. After skipping practice and not answering her phone, Otoha and Wakana goes to visit Bell's house. She opens the door and tells them that she will be quitting Prism Shows and doesn't want anything to do with them. Even though Otoha had told her that she will be waiting for her at the Try! Groovin' Session venue, Bell proceeded to go to France which Hiro finds out about. As she is about to get into the airport building, Wakana and Otoha come running. Bell explains that she has no right to be with them as she cannot perform Prism Live, so Otoha and Wakana try to tell Bell that they want to perform with her no matter what. When they manage to bring across their feelings, they all start shedding tears and Bell stands up to her mother to leave for the tournament. When Bell, Otoha and Wakana arrive at the tournament venue, they all run in time for their performance, At Prism Space, Otoha gives Bell a costume she designed for her (Innocent True Love One Piece, Innocent Lace Socks & Clear Pumps & White Rose & Feather Corsage) and Bell accepts the design with gratitude. Wakana tells Meganee Akai that their unit name has changed to Bell Rose and also wrote lyrics to reflect the fact that the three are a team because of Bell. After changing into their costumes, the three go out on stage and Hijiri notices that Bell has changed into a different person. When Bell realizes that love was by her side all along, Seshini finally hatches. Otoha and Wakana notice that and cheers on Bell as she performs Prism Live. After performing three jumps, the crowd continues to cheer on Bell as she finally performs a stunning fourth consecutive jump: Dream Prism Phoenix. After her performance, Bell finally has her long-awaited fated meeting with her Pair Friend, Seshini, and adored it. When she sees Naru and Rinne, she thanks them for letting her realize that there were people who loved her. After noticing the discouraged face on Naru, she decided to listen to their new song by Kōji which Ito refused to perform. When Bell listened to it, she immediately realized that Kōji's rearrangement was clearly "love" and they all worked it out. When it was time for Naru's performance, she and her teammates debut as a new unit: Happy Rain♪ and won against Bell Rose. Otoha and Wakana apologize to Bell; however she embraces them saying she loves them and kisses them both on the cheek. Bell then reaches out her hand and congratulates Naru on her win. They both shake hands in front of the crowd, something she refused to do at the Dreaming Session tournament, showing that the two units will get along from then on. Prism Jumps Sexy_Splash.jpg|Sexy Splash|link=Sexy Splash Jounetsu_no_Million_Rose.png|Million Rose of Passion|link=Million Rose of Passion Mugen Kaleidoscope.png|Dream Kaleidoscope|link=Dream Kaleidoscope MugenPrismPhoenix13.png|Dream Prism Phoenix|link=Dream Prism Phoenix Kakumei no Rosette Nebula.jpg|The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula|link=The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula NARU&BERUstarlightfeather6.png|Starlight Feathers Memory|link=Starlight Feather Memory LovelyandSexySplash.png|Lovely & Sexy Splash|link=Lovely & Sexy Splash NARU&BERUpurepurearrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Duo|link=100% Pure Pure Arrow NARU&BERUprismphoenix5.png|Dream Prism Phoenix Duo|link=Dream Prism Phoenix NARU&BERUarchfantasy9.png|Rainbow Arch Fantasy|link=Rainbow Arch Fantasy BERUQueen'sHeaven.png|The Queen's Gate of Judgment|link=The Queen's Gate of Judgment BERU7thjump.png|The Eternal Oath of Valkyrie Heart|link=The Eternal Oath of Valkyrie Heart Navigation Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose Category:Female